Saw VIII
by BeyondTheLimit13
Summary: Jigsaw returns with a brand new game and this time Alex is put to the test and it's up to FBI Agent Halls to catch the Jigsaw killer... at the same time a young teen named Gideon finds out more information about his father Adam than he previously knew...
1. Hello Mitchell

Saw VIII

Mitchell's head slowly moved from to side as his vision was being restored to him...

He could see something bright and blurry, it must be a spotlight or something, he thought. As he woke, he could smell something disgusting, this worried him. When he saw the blood stains on the floor and walls, he immediately started to panic. "HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?!" He was scared now, he immediately tried to stand up, but found he couldn't.

Mitchell was seated in a chair that had leather straps placed over his wrists and one that held his neck in place. Everything looked like how he'd imagine Hell would be like, a vague reminder of his old, daily life. Then, his eyes were laid upon something he could not believe, an old rusty TV. All of a sudden, the TV flickered into life and an odd looking doll appeared on the screen...

"Hello, Mitchell... I want to play a game"

At that moment, Mitchell knew his fate was sealed.

The doll continued to speak in a very distorted tone

"Every precious day of your life is wasted away Mitchell, as you continue to find solutions to your problems at the bottom of every bottle you devour. Your alcohol intake only becomes dangerous once it consumes your soul and now, you find yourself unable to find your way of hope... Your freedom. Today, I offer you a chance to find your salvation. What you find yourself in, is something I like to call The Axe Trap. The axe above you is attached to a cable, which is tied to the wall behind you. When the flamethrower burns through, the cable will be incinerated and the axe will cut your face in half."

Mitchell stared in disbelief...

"To avoid your death, the key is hidden somewhere in your body. I will give you a hint as to where the key is located. The key to your life, is in your hands. Will you overcome your obsession with the bottle, or will you drown in your ignorance?"

"Live or die, make your choice."

The screen immediately switched off and Mitchell's time had finally begun...

"W-wait, what.. what the hell are you talking about! Dammit, someone help!"

Mitchell screamed at the top of his lungs. He could hear the sound of the flamethrower burning through now; he couldn't stop shaking at all. He shook his whole body violently trying to make his escape. Using his aggression, he ripped off the straps attached to his wrists and felt a sharp pain run through his left hand. Mitchell darted his eyes around the room and found a knife in a small box on his right hand side. He snatched the sharp knife out of the box and stared at his left hand. This is it, thought Mitchell, all of the tears flooding from his eyes.

Mitchell raised the knife and stabbed at his left hand, plunging the knife in and out, not caring about any of the blood that was rapidly leaving his body. The cable had almost ripped its way through when Mitchell finally found the key. "Thank fuck..." he said as he sank back into the chair. Mitchell moved his hand to undo the lock that held his neck in place, when he heard something unlatch..

The Axe! Shit! Mitchell hurried to try to take the lock off, but the axe fell incredibly fast.. Too fast... "FUCK, SOMEONE HELP!" Mitchell's eyes loomed upon the axe as it fell. He fumbled with the lock, but couldn't get the lock off...

Suddenly, all went black and he couldn't see anything. His face felt numb. The axe had buried itself into Mitchell's face causing a massive indent straight down the middle of his face, the blood pouring relentlessly all the way down his body. His hands fell to his sides and the key slid out from the palm of his hand and fell to the concrete floor.

His body lay motionless on the seat...

" A winner is one who accepts his failures and mistakes, picks up the pieces, and continues striving to reach his goals."~ Dexter Yager


	2. Welcome, Agent Halls

Special Agent Halls had already stubbed out the eighth cigarette he'd had that morning by the time his team of police had arrived at the crime scene.

"How the hell does this kind of thing happen?" Halls questioned Agent Simone.

The female agent was too stunned by what she was seeing, let alone being able to reply to the question she was just asked.

As soon as they had entered the room, the stench built up high and infiltrated their sense of smell; an overpowered odour of rotting flesh and bloodied muscle tissue was not the nicest thing to wake up too on a Tuesday morning. Agent Halls walked over to the centre of the room, flashlight in hand; as he swiftly ran the light's course up and down the body of the victim.

Detective Thompson was taking in the images of all the blood and the giant scar that ran down the middle of the dead persons face, as he circled round the chair that had the victim seated in.

"His name was Mitchell Kendler. Death was due to a major lack of blood, from the wound on the victims face. Also it seems he was trying to cut out this key from his left hand to escape from the collar that held his neck in place." Detective Thompson held out the key that was encased in a small plastic evidence bag. Agent Halls took the small bag and examined it, but found no name or any symbols on it. "Send it down to the precinct and get it examined." The agent gave the evidence to a forensics examiner who disappeared out of the room. "Do we know when he was killed?" Agent Simone finally asked.

"Well, it seems that he died sometime yesterday evening between 11:15 to 12:20. Down here, I don't think anyone would come running to help, no matter how hard you screamed." The detective shook his head in a mixed feeling of anger and sadness.

"So, how exactly did he die?" Agent Simone's throat felt increasingly dry as she asked the question.

Detective Thompson scratched his head and moved closer to the body. He started pointing at different areas of the trap as he explained the situation.

"Okay, so basically the victim had to escape before the flamethrower burnt completely through the wire. When the wire burnt through it would cause the axe to fall. His way of escape?... he had to cut open his hand and unlock the collar before the axe split his face in half."

"The Axe Trap, huh?" The male agent was leaning on the rusted T.V, pointing to it he asked "and what was this thing doing here?"

Detective Thompson caught sight of him and said "That, is what explained the game." He walked up to it and pressed the eject button, a video tape had slowly slid its way out and landed in the detective's gloved hand. He placed it into a medium-sized evidence bag and handed it to the agent. The agent accepted it and stared at the videotape for a short while, when Agent Simone interrupted his thoughts with a question.

"Detective, what do you make of this?"

Thompson walked to the body, with Halls following close behind. The female agent pointed to a specific part of the body; the right shoulder. A finely cut jigsaw piece had emerged from the skin of Mitchell's shoulder. It had no jagged edges at all, a simple piece of cutting with a delicate sense of precision.

Detective Thompson glared at the symbol, "A jigsaw piece, only a skilled surgeon could have done this. It must be him, it must be; The Jigsaw Killer." He looked around at the two agents, they nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna catch this bastard, no matter the cost. I will do it, I will find The Jigsaw Killer." Agent Halls could feel the rage building up now. He started walking to the exit, when Agent Simone called out to him.

"Are you willing to the risk, Special Agent Halls?"

Agent Halls stopped and turned around. He looked at Agent Simone, who was pointing to the ceiling. In blood red paint a message read:

ARE YOU WILLING TO TAKE THE RISK, SPECIAL AGENT HALLS?


	3. What's Your Name?

On the way home, Gideon couldn't stop thinking about how he could make his assignment any better. He always thought that his pictures looked pretty good, so he couldn't understand it when the teachers said things like "Your photos need more angst!" or "Those pictures have to be more compelling!" Yeah, compelling my ass! Those teachers wouldn't know the damn difference between good photography and cheap, lazy, low resolution pictures that would probably be thrown into next weeks garbage.

Gideon stopped for a second and placed his headphones into his ears, he was at least grateful that he could listen to his favourite songs from his fathers cd player. He pressed play and a song came on, one of his all time favourites; You Make Me Feel So Dead by Pitbull Daycare. This song gave Gideon an afterthought of how he truly felt about his teachers.

As he continued to walk, he had been looking at the ground when suddenly he stumbled into a tall man with a walking stick. Almost immediately Gideon took a headphone out and apologised to the man. "No, it's quite all right, it was my fault" the tall man replied, he seemed to have an easy-going look about him, although it was something that showed him to be calm and yet, troubled by something.

At that moment Gideon could hear police sirens nearby, two police cars had blocked the entrance to a nearby abandoned warehouse, while another had arrived and parked in a nearby space. "Hey what's going on over there?" Gideon asked pointing in the direction of the police cars. "I have no idea" the man replied, shrugging his shoulders as he said this. "Oh right, I forgot to ask your name" the man focused on Gideon now.

"My name is Gideon and who are you?"

"Umm..I work as a doctor at a hospital, as for my name, it's Lawrence."

"Lawrence, huh?"

"Yeah, Doctor Lawrence Gordon."

At this point, Lawrence held out a hand in Gideon's direction. Gideon extended a hand in the Doctor's direction and the two shook hands. "Well I should go, I have an assignment to get done" Gideon sighed. Lawrence waved goodbye as Gideon walked back home with both headphones in his ears.

From the warehouse a body was being removed, it had a black sheet covering the corpse as it was being taken away down to the morgue to be examined. Lawrence tilted his head to see what was going on and as soon as he saw the body he smiled and said under his breath "Looks like you failed your test." He shifted his eyes towards Gideon and in the same monotonous tone said "and as for you, I know who you are..."

Doctor Gordon turned away and hobbled down the dark alley way, dragging his right leg along with him, the games had finally almost come to an eternal end. The Final Conclusion...


End file.
